Part Of Your World
by angelic-bitch
Summary: Magnus introduces the gang to his warlock friend Melody. She turned her back on the Shadow World a few years ago and vowed never to return. Magnus shows up asking for her help. She instantly hates them all because they are shadowhunters but for some reason she hates Alec the most. In the end will Alec be able to convince her to stay? Alec/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to make it clear that I am completely into and support gay relationships and am NOT against Malec at all. I'm just obsessed with Matt Daddario and want to have his babies so I'm writing a straight fanfic for me. If you're not interested don't read it, if you are…enjoy…**

 **I should also point out that I haven't read the books and have only seen season one so far so I may get the folklore or particulars wrong – though I have browsed the internet for some bits and pieces. I also doubt that it will follow the storyline completely.**

 **Set after episode 1x04 when they summoned the memory demon.**

After making sure that Jace was ok, Clary asked Magus if there was anything else they could do to retrieve her memories.

Magnus replied with a shake of his head, "I told you. If you kill Valak you're memories die with him."

"But there must be something else. Anything, a spell, an incantation, a potion…something!"

Magus shook his head but then blinked a couple of times as he thought of a possible solution. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to get your memories back Clary but there might be someone who could figure it out for us."

"Who?"

"Not today," replied the warlock. "Go home, get some rest. I'll text you an address tomorrow and you can meet me there."

SHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERS

"Why are we here again?" Alec asked as he sat on the steps outside the apartment building where Magnus had told Clary to meet him.

Jace who was standing in alertness, folded his arms and scowled in annoyance. "Because Magnus said to meet him here to meet someone who could help us get Clary's memories back."

"Actually," stated Clary. "Magnus told _me_ to meet him here. You're just here because you're stubborn."

Jace now scowled at Clary. "Well, Magnus didn't give you any details. We don't know anything about whoever we're meeting and I'm sorry, but I'm not going to put your safety at risk."

Isabelle smirked at his obvious protectiveness of Clary but turned away so they couldn't see. Alec just rolled his eyes. He had always thought relationships were too much drama and this thing between Jace and Clary was clearly turning into one. He hoped his parabatai had the patience to deal with it all.

When Magnus arrived he was surprised to see Alec, Izzy and Jace there too. As they walked up the stairs through the apartment building he explained that they shouldn't get there hopes up because his friend who could help them had turned her back on the Shadow World a few years ago.

When they arrived in front of the apartment door, Magnus waved his hands to make a window in the door and then swiftly closed it.

"She's not home but she should be soon." He then turned to survey the shadowhunters behind him cramped into the small hallway and sighed. He hoped Melody wouldn't feel like they were ambushing her.

Minutes passed as they watched the mundanes enter and exit their apartments without any clue that they were there. Alec was feeling agitated because in all honesty he was bored. This feeling didn't last when he saw a dark haired beauty ascend the stairs to the hallway. Her hair was long and framed her face perfectly. Her lips were full and her body curvaceous. He couldn't draw his eyes away from her and then all of a sudden she looked up and locked eyes with him. He saw her eyes swiftly scan his runes, then the others and when her eyes landed on Magnus she looked furious.

"Melody please, before you get upset, let me explain…" But she cut the warlock off.

"NO! No! Whatever it is you want. I can't help you!" She then glared at the others. "Leave!" she commanded.

 **So this was just setting up the story. Let me know if you're interested in what happens next. Chapter two will have lots of Alec/Melody goodness.**


	2. Hybrid

"Melody please," began Magus gently. "If you would just let me…"

"No! Whatever it is, I don't care! Just leave!" she snapped over him. "And take your holier than thou friends with you!" She pushed past them to the door.

Alec frowned. What the hell did she mean by 'holier than thou'? Did she hate them just because they were part angel?

Izzy could see that Magnus was going to give up so she stepped in.

"Look I don't know who you are or what's going on between you and Magnus but we're desperate and we need your help. My name is Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother Alec…"

Melody whipped around at the sound of their names.

"…and this is Jace and this is Clary. We need…"

"Lightwood?" Melody interjected almost viciously as she glared at both Izzy and Alec. Realisation had hit her. "You're Maryse's kids." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

"You know our mom?" Alec asked, surprised.

Melody laughed darkly and turned to Magnus. "You're kidding me with this shit right?" She continued to laugh.

"Mel…"

"No! No! Not a chance!" She ignored them, turned around and hastily fished for her keys in her bag.

Jace was annoyed. They came all the way here for this?

"What the hell is your problem?" he burst out. But she ignored him and placed the key in the door lock.

"Valentine's back." Magnus said clearly. They all saw Melody's back stiffen. She turned around slowly, wide eyed and looked back and forth between them all.

"That's not possible. Everybody knows he died in the fire years ago!" she protested, but they could tell she believed it.

"Apparently he didn't," the warlock said obviously. Melody stood still for a moment processing this new information. She quickly recovered.

"I'm not a part of your world anymore Magnus." She began calmly. "This has nothing to do with me. Please, just leave." Then she looked at the others. "Please, just forget you ever met me. I don't want to have anything to do with this."

"So you're just running scared?" Alec said forcefully. "Magnus what are we even doing here. This girl is weak! She can't help us!"

Melody whipped her head up and locked eyes with Alec. She walked forward so that she was standing right in front of him. She was glaring daggers at him and even though Alec was thoroughly annoyed and slightly intimidated (even though she was shorter than him), he couldn't dismiss her beauty.

"I. Am. Not. Weak!" she said in a dangerously low tone. "You don't even know me asshole!"

"And I don't care to!" was Alec's retort. He wanted to put some distance between them. She was too close. "Come on guys, let's go."

The rest of the group started to move but Clary who hadn't said anything decided to speak now.

"I'm Valentine's daughter." She said clearly. Magnus and the others stared at her in surprise. They hadn't expected her to volunteer this information to a stranger.

Melody had heard her clearly and everyone waited for her aggressive reaction. It didn't come. Melody hadn't seen Clary properly throughout this whole exchange. Partly because Jace had been standing in front of her unconsciously protecting her and partly because she had been distracted by the fact that Maryse Lightwood's offspring were here. But she could see Clary clearly now and it wasn't the fact that Clary was Valentine's daughter that had shocked her. It was because she had recognised Clary.

"Rissa?" she whispered, shocked.

"Oh that's right," started Magnus. "I had forgotten that you two know each other."

He had not forgotten.

"You're Clarissa Fairchild." Stated Melody. She was still in shock.

"Wait, you know me?" asked Clary. "How? Please tell me. I-I don't have all my memories. Magnus took them and fed them to a demon so I don't remember. I can't remember. Please help me."

Melody took in Clary's desperate look and she couldn't say no. Besides, she was curious. The last she had heard about Jocelyn and Clarissa Fairchild was that they had disappeared from existence and were presumed dead.

Melody nodded slowly, "Come in," she said simply and opened her door. Clary and Magnus entered but as Alec and the others went to follow she put a hand out to stop them.

"Whoa! Not you boy and girl Lightwood or you Blondie! You three can wait here."

"Like Hell!" was Jace's response and he made to push past her.

"Hey!" boomed Melody. "It wasn't a suggestion!"

All of a sudden the door of the apartment opposite them opened.

"Is everything alright dear?"

Melody lived opposite a sweet elderly couple who she had become quite attached to. She would drop by to check in on them, sometimes do their grocery shopping and whenever she had cooked too much food she would bring them some. She realised she must have yelled too loudly and because the shadowhunters couldn't be seen, it would have looked like she was yelling at herself.

"Sorry Anthea, I'm fine," she smiled at the elderly lady. "Just stubbed my toe on the door. I didn't mean to yell so loudly but it hurts like a bitch."

Anthea smiled sympathetically. "Well as long as you're ok dear."

"I swear I'm fine."

"What time is your date tonight?" Anthea smiled mischievously. Melody had thought it very sweet and grandmotherly that Anthea had always harassed her about her love life but at the present moment she was annoyed. She didn't want to discuss anything personal in front of these angelic soldier wannabes.

"Not for another three hours." She tried to keep the conversation brief. She realised that she would have to be the one to stop Anthea from asking more questions by going into her own apartment which meant she couldn't argue with the Lightwoods or Rissa's lover-boy.

She opened the door fully, discreetly indicated with her eyes that they should go inside, then made a quick excuse to her neighbour that she still had to figure out what to wear for her date and closed the door behind her.

She turned to see everyone sitting on the couches in her living room and sighed. She was already feeling drained.

She walked over to them and sat next to Magnus and then looked at Clarissa.

"So you want me to help you get your memories back?"

The red head nodded. Melody was confused.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just summon Valak and take your memories back?" She then looked at Magnus wondering why he hadn't suggested it.

"We did that," said Alec, "but the demon was too strong for us to contain and I accidently let go of our hands and broke the circle. Valak attacked Jace and Clary saved him by killing the demon."

"You killed Valak?" Melody asked in shock.

"Yes and Magnus said you might be able to help us get my memories back." Stated Clary hopefully.

"Of course he did." Melody glared at Magnus who just winked at her. She rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"So can you?" asked Jace as he leaned forward, eager to hear her answer.

Melody looked at Clary and then back at Jace. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"How?" asked Clary.

Melody cleared her throat. "Before we get to that, I have a condition that you all have to agree to. You can't tell the institute about me."

"Why not?" demanded Alec. He didn't like the sound of this.

"I have my reasons," Melody stated. "Whatever we do here, you cannot tell anyone."

Alec frowned.

"Fine." Agreed Jace.

Alec was annoyed. Jace didn't seem to care about the rules anymore lately. "Jace…" he began, but Izzy cut him off.

"Alec, this is for Clary to get her memories back," she looked at her brother pointedly and he knew that she was hinting at the fact that it was his fault Valak was gone and that they were here in the first place.

He clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Fine," agreed. "We won't say anything."

"I can't just take you at your word." Stated Melody.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Then what do you want? For us to write it in blood?"

Melody locked eyes with him and glared. "No, but we can use a secrecy rune." **(A/N: I have no idea if there's such thing as a secrecy rune but let's say for the sake of my story there is.)**

Alec's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Secrecy runes can only be used on shadowhunters. The one with the secret and the one who's keeping it." Izzy explained as if what Melody was asking couldn't be done.

"I know." Was Melody's reply as she rolled up her sleeve. "Get your stele out."

"You're a shadowhunter?" asked Jace in surprise.

"Wait, why don't we know about you?" asked Alec almost aggressively. The institute knew about every shadowhunter – except Clary – and now apparently this girl.

"Because I never wanted you to!" Melody replied as if he were an idiot.

Alec whipped around to Jace and his sister. "I don't like this. This isn't right."

"Of course you don't," taunted Melody. "You're exactly like your mommy. You never met rule you didn't like to follow."

She saw Alec's shoulders tense as he ignored what she said.

"This is the only way I can get my memories back." Clary said pleadingly as she looked up at Alec.

Izzy and Jace seemed to have no problem agreeing to the secrecy rune and in the end Alec let his guilt get the better of him and he gave in. Once all shadowhunters had the rune drawn on them he felt uncomfortable knowing that if he wanted to say something about this girl to his parents he physically wouldn't be able to get the words out. He didn't like not being in control. Ever since Melody had made a comment about his mom he wanted to ask her all about this mystery girl and now he couldn't. It was impossible.

"So let's get this over with," he said grumpily as he motioned to Melody that it was her turn to hold up her end of the bargain.

"It's not so simple," she began. "I may need a few nights before I can help you."

"Why?" asked Izzy curiously.

"I should be able to open a portal to the dimension where Valak was banished. But I can't do it if I haven't been there."

"But only warlocks can open portals," said Jace in confusion.

Suddenly Alec's eyes grew wide in understanding. "This is why you wanted us to draw the rune. You're part shadowhunter and warlock."

 **(A/N: I know that this is possible because of Tessa Gray and what I've read online but I don't know all the particulars so I'll make it up as I go.)**

"Yeah I am," said Melody. "And now you can't tell mommy dearest. I'll help you this once but I'm not getting sucked back into the shadow world."

Alec was furious. He got up and crossed over to where Melody was sitting and towered over her. "You can't do this. There are rules in place to-"

Melody rose quickly. "Not my rules!" exclaimed. "I haven't followed them for a long time!" She took a breath to calm herself down and looked at Clary. "If you want my help it's yours, but I'm not dealing with _this_ (she glared at Alec) anymore."

Once Jace had managed to convince his parabatai that they were doing the right thing the atmosphere calmed down, though it was clear by Alec's body language that he was struggling with their decision to trust this hybrid girl. Melody ignored the frustration she felt towards him and explained how she could help them.

Most warlocks could create a portal if they had already been to the place they were creating a portal to. Magnus pointed out that the problem was that no warlock had been to the dimension Valak was banished to and Melody explained that she had the unique power to visit different places and even dimensions in her dreams, and that if she could travel there, she could then create the portal for them to get to Clary's memories.

Alec was annoyed that this could take a few days because of the unreliable nature of her dreams. He just wanted to get away from Melody. He didn't trust her and it didn't help his mood that he couldn't control himself from wanting to keep looking at her. He couldn't deny how beautiful she was and it bothered him.

Clary was just excited that they could get her memories back and even though Magnus hid it well, he was also excited. Melody was back in the game whether she knew it or not. He had missed her.

When they left, Melody collapsed on the couch. She couldn't believe what had happened. One minute she was living the ordinary human life she had set up for herself and now she would soon be preparing to summon a demon. She tried to convince herself that in a few days she could go back to that human life however she realised that if Rissa knew how much history they shared, she might end up being dragged back into the shadow world. She then briefly thought about the colour of Alec Lightwood's eyes but then dismissed it. She had to get ready for her date.

 **So I know I promised Alec and Melody goodness in this chapter but what I envisioned will happen in the next chapter. Hint: Alec crashes her date.**


	3. It starts with a ruined date

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows everyone. I hope you enjoy this! I sure enjoyed writing it** **J**

"So what about you? Do you have any siblings?" asked Melody's date, Mark.

They were sitting at a table in a beautiful restaurant and Melody was trying to focus on having a good time instead of letting her thoughts wander back to the shadowhunters and Magnus.

Melody always felt uncomfortable when the first date conversation got to the part about 'family'. She had laughed at her date's stories about the pranks he and his brothers would play on each other, but when the conversation turned to her, she worried that she would kill the mood.

"I'm an only child," she answered and then tried to flirt with him to distract him from asking about her parents as well. "So I'm used to getting my way. You think you can handle that?"

She raised her eyebrows and he laughed. She smiled and took a sip of her white wine.

Their food came out and they chatted easily as they ate, she was enjoying herself and she felt the tension from the afternoon's events leave her shoulders – though that could have just been the wine.

Later when her date excused himself to go to the bathroom she reached into her bag, which was on the floor by her chair, to get her phone out. When she sat up again she noticed a dark figure in the corner of her eye.

She turned and to her surprise she saw Alec Lightwood sitting at a table a few rows down to the right of her, looking at her with a bored expression. He had his arms folded and was leaning them against the table. It had only been a few hours since they had met but she had somehow forgotten how good he looked. She didn't like that she couldn't deny it.

She her look of shock quickly turned into a glare as their eyes met across the tables. He simply smirked at her in return. 'What the hell was he doing here? Checking up on her? Making sure she wasn't doing anything unseemly just because she was part warlock? What a douche!' She wanted to march right over to him and punch him in the face for spying on her. But he was invisible to the humans here and she would look ridiculous talking to herself so she stayed put until her date came back.

"So what do you want for dessert?" Mark asked her kindly as he sat back down.

"Mark I'm so sorry to do this, but I have a sudden headache. Do you think we could cut this short? I'll owe you dinner?"

He looked at her with concern. "Of course. I'll get the bill. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Melody shook her head. "No that's ok. I think the fresh air and silence will do me some good. I'm so sorry about this."

Mark was very understanding and all Melody could think was that the Lightwood asshole had ruined her date with this wonderfully sweet guy. She was furious.

They walked out of the restaurant together, she quickly hugged him and they parted ways.

As she watched him walk out of sight, she pulled her stele out of her bag to trigger her invisibility rune. She was mentally preparing herself to tell the shadowhunter douche where to go. She thought he would be waiting in the restaurant for her.

"What? No end of date kiss?" came a deep voice from behind her. She whipped around to see Alec a few feet away from her with the same smirk on his face from earlier. He lazily placed his hands in his pockets as he waited for her reply. He was so tall. How did she forget that he was so tall?

She glared daggers at him, too angry to form words. Why did black look so good on him? Why couldn't he have been wearing orange or something?

The shadowhunter shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be so upset, it's not that big of a deal. The fact that he didn't kiss you shows that he's gutless. Better to know that now then to keep dating him."

Melody's eyes widened. The nerve of this guy!

"I-what? Are you freakin kidding me?" She stepped closer to him and looked up directly into his eyes. His very green eyes. "You asshole! How dare you follow me! Who the hell do you think you are? Oh wait, what am I saying? You're the perfect little soldier aren't you? Doing whatever mommy tells you to do! Checking up on the downworlder who could do all sorts of monstrous things with her magic."

Alec's eyes narrowed when she mentioned his mom. He took a step closer to her as well.

"My mother didn't send me here." He answered in a dark, low tone as he towered over her. "I can't even tell her about you remember?"

"Then why are you here?" Melody snarled as she took a step back. She hated that he was so tall. It made him seem intimidating somehow. It was unfair. She was wearing heels and everything.

"To make sure you don't do anything stupid," came his answer, as if it were obvious. "Though why you would date a Mundane is beyond me."

Melody didn't think it possible to be more angry than what she was at this moment.

He surveyed the people walking in and out of the restaurant. "Look at them, just walking around like ants having no idea what the world is really like."

"Why am I not surprised that you have a superiority complex? You do realise that being a shadowhunter means you're meant to protect the human population right?"

Alec didn't say anything.

"Is that why you're here?" she asked aggressively. "To protect them from me – the big bad warlock?"

Alec looked her directly in the eyes. "It's nothing personal. You're part downworlder and –"

"And somehow that automatically makes me a threat! Even when I haven't done anything wrong." This is why she didn't want to go back to the Shadow World. She would always have 'holier than thou' shadowhunters judging her based on what she was and instead of _who_ she was.

"Downworlders are known to let their emotions get the better of them. You shouldn't have gone out today. It's been an emotional day for you and I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong."

"That's bull shit!" she exploded.

"Look at yourself right now - you can barely contain your emotions." Even though his words were harsh, he couldn't bring himself to regret making her angry. In fact, there was a part of him that wanted to push her to see how far she would go. There was something so striking about her when she was feeling passionate about something. She had also dressed up for her date - her almond shaped eyes were more pronounced and her lips looked incredibly kissable. He couldn't look away from her.

"That's because you were spying on me and ruined my date! Not because of today!"

"Either way, you should learn how to control them."

"What like you? Ha! No thanks! I'd rather have my emotions as they are, than to be a mindless drone like you!"

Alec glared stonily at her. Is that what she thought of him? "You don't know me." He replied coolly.

"What's to know? You're a soulless robot. Mommy's perfect soldier. I bet you did at least three hours of training today like a good little boy. Maybe even slayed some demons. But what are you doing right now Lightwood? It's a Friday night and instead of having a life of your own like I'm sure your sister, Clary and Jace are doing, you're watching me on _my_ date.

Alec swallowed visibly. She was right. He had only ever been on a few dates and had never been in an actual relationship. He always let the institute come first. He had hated how while he was watching her laugh this low-life mundy tonight that he held felt a sting of jealousy. He couldn't understand it.

"Is that the only way you can get some action? You should see someone about you're voyeuristic tendencies Lightwood. It's pathetic."

And with that parting shot Melody walked away. Alec watched the sway of her hips as she did so. He then noticed that she wasn't clicking her fingers or waving her hands to get away. She was walking home. What was she thinking not using her magic to get home? It was dangerous with all the demons lurking around the city.

He began to follow her so that he would know that she got home safely.

 **So, did we liked this chapter?** **J**


	4. Train Ride

Chapter 4: Train Ride

 **Sorry you guys had to wait such a long time for an update. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it. Thanks so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **This chapter will loosely follow the events that occurred in episodes 1x05 and 1x06.**

Melody had no idea that Alec had followed her home, watched her enter her apartment building and waited until the lights of her apartment window were lit so that he knew she was safe. If she had, perhaps she would have changed her mind about him.

She couldn't believe that he had showed up on her date. What did he think she would do? Turn Mark into a lobster and devour him whole?

Melody practically threw her handbag on the floor where she stood, kicked her black strappy heels off and slumped onto the couch and sighed in frustration. _What a dick!_

"Bad night?" came a quiet voice to her left. Melody shrieked in surprise and bounced off the couch to find herself face to face with Clarissa Fairchild.

Clary raised both her hands in defence. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just, well, I wanted to talk to you."

The dark haired beauty took a few deep breaths to calm her pounding heart and looked at Clarissa. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't be. She knew that Clarissa just wanted answers, she didn't blame her.

"You want to know how we know each other." Melody stated. Clary nodded.

"I know I'll get my memory back once you dream about Valak and everything but I don't really want to wait that long."

Melody nodded and then smiled at her long lost friend. "You're as patient as you always were." She softly teased.

Clary laughed and for a moment it was like time never passed and they were still best friends watching Disney movies and playing the Nintendo 64 late into the night.

"Ok well I'm going to need a drink for this conversation," Melody declared as she sat back on the couch, "and some ice cream" she added as she remembered that she was deprived of her dessert tonight. She waved her hands and two strawberry daiquiris and a two tubs of ice cream with spoons appeared.

Clary sat down next to her and surveyed the contents of the coffee table. "Choc mint," she said as she looked at one of the tubs, "my favourite."

"I remember." Melody said gently as she handed Clary a spoon. Clary smiled and took it.

Melody told her everything she knew and could remember. She told Clary how Valentine had killed her father, how Jocelyn, her mother Bellarain, Luke and Dot had decided to go into hiding together. How she and Clary had lived together like a family, like sisters until they were twelve years old. She also learned how they were separated.

Melody had begun to come into her powers and because of this Bellarain wanted to return to the Shadow World. She wanted to return and be under Magnus' protection where they would still be safe from Valentine and his followers but where Melody could be herself and practice her magic. Bellarain had begun to hate how they were both supressing their daughters powers - their very nature. She didn't want to do it anymore and tried to convince Jocelyn, Luke and Dot but they didn't agree. So they split up. Bellarain took Melody and they lived with Magnus.

"But why don't you live with Magnus anymore? Why don't you want to be a part of the Shadow World anymore?"

Melody's eyes turned dark.

"Because your mom was right," the warlock whispered. "Living in the Shadow World means you'll die faster than you should. My mom was an idiot for leaving the Mundane World."

"But she didn't want you to supress who you were! She didn't lie to you -"

"And it got her killed!" Melody snarled.

The room went silent. The brunette wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at Clary with a fake smile.

"I think that's enough for this evening." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Good night Clarissa."

Clary knew when to take an obvious hint.

SHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERS

Melody didn't expect to be dragged back into the Shadow World the very next day. She had woken up disappointed that she hadn't dreamed about Valak. She had hoped that she would and had meditated on seeing the demon just before she slept. However her mind kept drifting back to the conversation she had had with Clarissa. She shouldn't have been surprised that it didn't work but she was still annoyed. The sooner she dreamed the dream, the sooner she could go back to pretending she was an ordinary girl studying to be a music teacher in the Mundane World.

That night as she lay in her bed preparing to dream the dream she heard a frantic knock on her door. Her mind instantly jumped to Anthea and Ted her elderly neighbours. Ted had had a mild heart attack six months before and even though he was fine now after they had put a stent in his heart, she still worried. She didn't bother to get dressed. She ran to the door wearing only her pyjama shorts and singlet.

She flung it open in a panic to find Alec Lightwood staring at her. Her immense annoyance at finding him there made her forget that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh my gods! What?" she said aggressively. "Seriously Lightwood? It's been one night, one night! You can't expect me to have dreamt about Valak in one night! Magic isn't as easy as you think ok?! It takes time! It takes energy! Energy that I don't have because I keep being interrupted by shadowhunters appearing out of nowhere all the bloody time!"

"I-uh- i-it's," Alec stuttered as he took in her natural beauty. He cleared his throat, reminding himself to focus. "It's not about that. Magnus needs you. Clary's friend Luke, he's a werewolf. He took on the Alpha of his pack to protect us and now he'll die if you don't come help us. Magnus says he needs your strength because he can't do it alone."

Melody's eyes widened. _Uncle Luke!_

She was already heading to her bedroom when she hurriedly said, "Give me a second to get dressed."

Alec stayed at the entrance of the doorway as if that would protect him from losing focus. "Yeah, that'd help." He muttered to the floor.

When Alec asked why she couldn't portal them to Magnus' place she explained that because she hadn't been practicing her magic as often as a regular warlock, it took a lot more of her energy when she did bigger things like that.

"If I'm going to let Magnus tap into my power to save Luke, I'm going to need to be at full strength." She explained as they walked towards the subway, completely invisible to all human folk they passed.

They took their seats next to each other on train and Alec remained silent. Melody was acutely aware of Alec's arm brushing up against hers as they sat next to each other. She cursed herself for taking her jacket off as they got on the train. She cursed him for not wearing one. Every time the carriage moved she felt his skin against her skin. She was so tempted to look at the part of his arm that was touching hers. She knew his muscles were well defined and she was itching to look at them, to admire them, maybe even to touch them. She sighed heavily. To distract herself she looked down at her hands. But of their own accord her eyes swiftly moved to his left hand resting on his thigh. It was large, with a rune she didn't recognise covering half of it. His fingers were long and from what she could see the sides of them were slightly calloused. _Must be from always using his bow and arrow._

Trying to distract herself again she thought about what would happen when they got to Magnus. This was not a good idea because she became on edge thinking about seeing Luke again not to mention that his life was also depending on her. She was annoyed at herself partly for not having the power to portal to him right now because she had abandoned that side of herself and partly because she didn't want to have anything to do with this at all. Trying her absolute hardest to be a regular person in the regular world was the promise she had made to herself and she had broken it three times in one week. She took her frustration out on Alec.

"You're a real conversationalist Lightwood." She drawled in the shadowhunter's direction.

Alec peered at her from the corner of his eye but said nothing. This annoyed her. She baited him further.

"The life of the party like all Lightwood drones. Clearly that's why you enjoy going on other people's dates with them. Mommy must be proud."

His head snapped in her direction.

"How do you know my mother?" he asked in a deep tone.

"Why don't you ask her? Oh wait, secrecy rune. You can't." Melody smirked. Alec rolled his eyes and they both fell into silence staring ahead at the window in front of them.

"She tried to turn me into something I'm not." The warlock answered quietly after a few minutes. She continued to look straight ahead not wanting to meet the shadowhunter's eyes. "She made me scared of what I am. She's a controlling bitch." Melody turned to face Alec who was watching her intently as she spoke. "And no one will ever make me judge myself based on what I am instead of who I am ever again."

Alec didn't know what to say to that so once again they fell into silence. Her words made his mind wander back to his conversation earlier that day with Izzy and the revelation that his parents basically wanted to arrange his marriage so as to restore the Lightwood name. Melody's words made him wonder if being a being a Lightwood was who he was or what he was and if his mother knew the difference.

SHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERS

They had arrived at Magnus' apartment just in time. Melody linked hands with Magnus and felt her power drain from her as he tried to stop the poison from killing Luke. When Jace and Simon arrived with the ingredients for the antidote Clary was able to finish the potion and give it to Luke. When Luke recovered he looked at Clary as a father looks at his daughter. Melody had felt a stab of jealousy at that. He used to look at them both that way before her mother had taken her away.

She had got up and left before she could witness anymore. That was her old life. It was about time she got back to the one she was creating for herself. She hadn't expected Alec to follow her.

Magnus was exhausted and wasn't able to focus so he didn't notice her leave. If he did he would have stopped her and tried to convince her to stay the night because he knew she was also drained of her energy. She realised this only once she was outside and began to feel faint. She leaned against the stairway railings and took a few deep breaths trying to stop herself from feeling dizzy.

"Hey there, easy, easy," said a deep, gentle voice behind her. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" said the voice, concerned.

"Yeah," she replied automatically.

As everything went black and she began to fall she felt two strong arms catch her. It was strange because she somehow knew she was safe.

 **Review if you love Alec! xxx**


	5. Pulse

**Chapter 5: Pulse**

 **This chapter loosely follows the events of episode 1x08.**

When Melody woke up she found herself in her own bed, shoes off, wrapped safely under the covers.

"You're awake," said a voice to her right. She turned to see Alec Lightwood leaning against her wardrobe doors with his arms crossed. He moved over to her and crouched down to her level. "How are you feeling?"

Melody frowned slightly and sat up. "How did I get here?" she asked. Alec stood up and reached over to the jug of water and glass on her night stand.

"The mundane drove us." He explained as he poured her a glass of water.

"Who?" she asked as she accepted the glass and took a sip.

"Clary's friend, Simon. I would have taken you back upstairs to Magnus' apartment but I figured there was a reason why you left so quickly so I got him to drive us here."

"Simon?" Melody asked in surprise. Alec frowned.

"You know him?"

Melody nodded with a smile. "Simon, Rissa and I were all friends once upon a time."

Alec's frown deepened. He didn't like the idea of the mundane and the beautiful warlock being friends.

"He doesn't remember me. Just like Rissa." Melody said softly. Alec nodded as he took in what she had said.

"Where is he now?" she asked wondering if he was just outside her bedroom door in the lounge room.

The shadowhunter shrugged. "He dropped us here and drove off." Melody nodded.

"Thank you for bringing me back here," she said gratefully. He ignored her.

"Why don't you have any protection runes on your door?" he asked forcefully. "I was able to get here in here with a simple unlocking rune."

Alec's eyes bored into hers and Melody felt like she was in trouble. Did he really care so much that she didn't protect herself from the Shadow World? She brushed it off as him being a typical shadowhunter soldier.

Melody half shrugged half rolled her eyes. "If I put runes up it would be a like an announcement to all shadow folk that I'm here. I don't want that life."

"And yet you came running when Luke was in trouble." Alec countered.

"And so did you." Melody deflected. "I can't imagine Maryse sanctioning a mission to save a werewolf."

Alec folded his arms and instead of explaining himself he muttered that he should be going. "You need to eat something!" he commanded as he made to leave but Melody wouldn't have it.

"Oooooo, we're not happy with mommy dearest," she said in a sing-song voice and she hopped out of bed to follow him, forgetting her weakened energy levels. As her feet touched the ground a sudden dizzy spell hit her. Alec was there to catch her for a second time that night. His hands grabbed her hips and she automatically gripped his shoulders. Even in her weak state she could feel how broad they were.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly as he lowered her onto the bed gently. She opened her eyes to find the shadowhunter's ocean blues staring at her with raw concern and she was very aware of his hands cradling her back. For a moment they stayed like that. _He doesn't seem like a mindless drone right now._

Alec pulled away and cleared his throat. "I'll get you something to eat." He said as he headed for her tiny kitchen.

He came back with a simple sandwich and stayed to make sure she ate it. She told him he was welcome to sit on the bed if he had to stick around but he declined. She didn't know it was because he was trying desperately hard to resist temptation.

"So what did Maryse do to piss you off?" asked Melody as she took a bite.

Alec sighed but actually answered. "I think she wants to arrange my marriage."

The warlock's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What a controlling bitch!" she said passionately.

"You're not wrong," he agreed quietly.

"What are you going to do?" she asked curiously. She couldn't put her finger on the reason why but she really disliked the idea of him marrying anyone.

He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. "I'm not doing it."

Melody cocked her head to the side and studied this rebellious shadowhunter before her. "You're not who I thought you were Alec Lightwood."

He smiled slightly. He stayed until she finished eating and left once she promised to go to sleep. He has also given her his number "just in case." She fell asleep thinking of the ocean.

SHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERS

Days passed and Melody struggled to remain focused on the mundane life of her choosing. During the day she went to class, some nights she went out with her mundane friends and three nights a week she sang at a local club so she could afford to pay her rent, but mainly because she loved to sing.

Each night she struggled to dream about Valak. Her mind would either drift to Clarissa, Simon, Alec or Magnus. Seeing Clarissa again made her yearn for the days when they were best friends who knew nothing beyond the natural world. The days of watching sci-fi movies with a goofy Simon. She wondered if he still watched them. Seeing Magnus made her miss when she and her mother had lived with him. He was like the cool uncle who taught her about all that magic could do. She couldn't figure out why she thought about Alec though. It annoyed her that she kept imagining him as a groom.

After nights of trying to meditate on the image of Valak before she fell asleep and failing to dream about him, she gave up. She let her mind drift to wherever it wanted to go. She thought of choc mint ice cream, wedding dresses, Star Trek and floating balls of light until finally she fell asleep and dreamed the dream of a barren wasteland, floating beings and piercing eyes that made her soul shiver.

She awoke long after the sun had hit noon. She had missed her classes for the day but she didn't care. Her pyjamas were soaked in her sweat and she still trembled slightly. The images of the demon dimension haunted her again and again. She tried to shower them away. She forced herself out of the house to get something to eat. It seemed as though every person had the eyes of a demon.

She knew it was just the after effects of visiting the hell dimension and she reminded herself that it would wear off soon. She entered a local café, ordered her breakfast off the lunch menu and texted Clarissa to let her know everything.

An hour passed by and she didn't get a reply. This annoyed Melody. They were the ones who had showed up at her door and begged her to help them and now, no reply from Clarissa Fairchild herself. She decided to text Alec to see if he would respond. He did within minutes.

 _{Where are you? I'll meet you now.}_

Melody shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes at the serious, commanding tone that came through from him even via text message. Who the hell did he think he was to say, 'I'll meet you now.' What if she was busy and had things to do? The polite thing to do would have been to say, 'can I meet you now?' But then again, shadowhunters weren't known for their politeness.

She sighed and texted him her location trying to ignore the buzz of excitement she felt. She decided to order a glass of white wine and move to the tables outside.

He didn't take long. He sat down opposite her, didn't say anything and wouldn't look her in the eye. She could feel waves of anger radiating from him.

"Are you…ok?" she asked tentatively. His head snapped up and his eyes locked with hers.

"Why do you hate my mother so much?" he almost snarled. Melody blinked in surprise at the viciousness of his tone and the icy look in his eyes.

"I-I told y-you," she stuttered. "She t-tried to make me become something I-I'm not."

"What does that mean?" Alec snapped.

"I-well, s-she," the brunette sighed and gave up. Alec's eyes were intense and it was intimidating.

"Alec," she began gently. "Why are you so upset?"

The shadowhunter hunter calmed down slightly after hearing her say his name. He shook his head. "Forget it," he said quietly and stood to leave. "I shouldn't have come here."

He was walking away from the café before she could begin to process what had happened. She quickly slapped some money down on the table and ran after him.

"Alec! ALEC!" she called after him but he pretended not to hear her. "Yo! Lightwood!" she yelled as she walked briskly to catch up with his long strides. "Stop being a dick!"

He stopped abruptly and swerved around. She would have crashed into him but he grabbed her shoulders to stop her just in time. He didn't let go of her and shook her slightly.

"What do you want from me?" he barked, eyes boring down into hers with raw emotion.

"Tell me what happened." she replied as calmly as she could though her whole body was alert. They stared each other down, him gripping her shoulders until finally she won.

He sighed and let her go.

"Did…" he started and ran a shaky hand through his thick, dark hair. He sighed again. "Did you know my parents were members of Valentine's Circle?"

Melody blanched at this. "What?! I-I no! Who told you that? How do you know that it's true?"

The shadowhunter swallowed slowly. "Lydia Branwell, an envoy from the Clave. She said it like she assumed I knew. She wouldn't lie about something like this."

The warlock stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"After everything I've done for them, for the Clave," Alec murmured to himself. "They didn't even have the decency to tell me."

He was devastated and Melody's heart went out to him.

"Alec I'm so sorry," she said softly and placed a gentle hand on his arm. As her hand touched the bare skin of his arm they both felt something similar to an electric current pass through them.

The shadowhunter drew his arm back as if he had been stung and glared at her. She took in a shaky breath and his eyes snapped to her neck and because of his rune that acted like binoculars he could see the pulse that was beating there. He suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to crash her to him and kiss her senseless. He wanted to kiss her neck and hear the sounds she would make if he did.

He sharply took a step back from her.

"I don't need this! Emotions only cloud your ability to do what's right."

He swiftly turned without saying anything else and walked away as fast as he could. He didn't dare look back. He had never felt desire like that before.

Melody, confused about what had just transpired between them, didn't go after him.

SHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERSSHADOWHUNTERS

Alec went back to the institute to beat the crap out of a punching bag. All he could think about was his parent's betrayal and the confusion he felt when he was around the warlock girl. How could everything become so messed up in a matter of days? He tried to think about how he could bring order back into his life and he was interrupted by the High Warlock of Brooklyn staring at him in awe.

They exchanged words and something Magnus said about following his heart had struck a chord with him. For his whole life he had worked at becoming the perfect shadowhunter. He had hoped that one day he would run The Institute and now his parent's dealings with Valentine had ruined the reputation of their family, of the Lightwood name. He quickly began to think of a way to re-establish that reputation and salvage his future. Not to mention Izzy and Max' future too.

That night after finding out that the Clave was going to be taking full control of The Institute, he asked Lydia Branwell to marry him. She said yes.

Later that night as he walked towards the training rooms of The Institute his mind continued to drift to the image of a beating pulse on what he imagined to be silky smooth, olive skin.

 **Reviews nourish my soul! Don't be cruel, feed me!**


	6. The Guard

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. This chapter is loosely based on episode 1x09. Enjoy!**

The next day came and Melody was annoyed that Clary hadn't texted or called her back. She was agitated all day and kept checking her phone while she should have been listening to what her lecturer was saying in class.

As the evening came and she went to work at the club she forgot all about it. She became immersed in the healing power of the songs she sung. The only time she ever felt true peace was when she was singing. Even though she was a warlock she believed music to be one of the greatest magics of all.

Mark had come to see her that night and after her set she sat at the bar with him and bought him a drink. She had been pleasantly surprised to see him there because she had been too distracted to arrange another date with him. They talked and laughed together and she realised she hadn't felt so relaxed since Magnus had brought the Shadow World back into her life. Upon that realisation her phone began to ring.

It was Clarissa.

Melody felt herself become annoyed. _Why now?_ She excused herself to answer the call.

"Took you long enough," she said as she put the phone to her ear. "I was beginning to think you weren't interested in getting your memories back."

"I'm sorry, I am it's just a lot's going on," came the shadowhunter's rushed voice. Melody frowned noticing her former best friend's stressed tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I need your help!"

Barely an hour later Melody found herself hiding behind a pillar near the concealed downworlder entrance to the City of Bones. She couldn't decide how she was feeling. If a week or so ago someone had told her she would be waiting there to stop shadowhunters from hurting a seelie knight because her childhood bestie asked her to, she would have passed out in disbelief.

It wasn't only because Rissa had asked her though. The seelie's name was Meliorn. She had dreamt about him in the past. She knew through her dreams that he and her mother had been friends at one point. She knew her mother wouldn't want him to be hurt. So here she was waiting to battle it out against the Clave's drones.

She was feeling edgy because she hadn't battled anyone in years. Still Clarissa had said that they had plenty of back up. Vampires, werewolves and shadowhunters were all going to work together to save a seelie. She still couldn't believe it. Could it be that things were changing? It was definitely a unique occurrence.

Melody's ears pricked up when she thought she heard something. It turned out to be nothing but her nerves. She knew she may not even have to battle anyone because everyone on Clarissa's side may take out the Clave unit before they got to the entrance. She was just back up in case. She wondered if she would see Alec tonight. She ignored the part of her that became excited at that thought.

She didn't have to wonder much longer. Soon two figures entered the place where she was hiding. The taller of the two figures was pushing the other one forward towards the entrance. The figure being pushed had the grace of a cat but his hands were bound before him.

Meliorn.

Melody looked at the tall one. She was glad to see that it was only one shadowhunter she had to take on, that was until she saw his face. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised it was Alec.

They both passed her hiding spot without a clue she was there and she saw Alec use his stele to draw the rune which revealed the entrance to the silent brothers. The wall of the entrance came crashing down and she realised that if she was going to help she had to reveal herself now before it was too late.

"Alec?" She said with uncertainty as she came out behind the pillar.

He turned abruptly, his hand gripping Merliorn's shoulder tightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in shock. His eyes followed her sharply as she moved in front of him and Meliorn and placed herself directly in front of the entrance.

"I was told a unit of shadowhunters would be bringing a seelie knight to the Silent Brothers. I didn't think you would be a part of it." Alec noticed that she swallowed nervously.

"Who told you?" He asked forcefully. She looked him deep in the eyes but didn't answer him. He became angry as he saw the disappointment in her eyes. She didn't answer and her eyes moved to the seelie.

"Meliorn," she began. "It's nice to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"As do i," he answered calmly and cocked his head to the side. "You look just like your mother, Bellarain."

"Enough!" Commanded Alec as he pushed Meliorn forward. "I don't have time for this." He made to move towards the entrance but Melody stepped to the side to block him. Her hands were slightly raised in case she needed to use her magic to stop him.

Alec glared at her. "You can't be serious!" He said stiffly. "You haven't used your powers in a long time. Do you really think you can fight me and win?"

"I don't have to win," came the warlock's reply. "I just have to stall you long enough until the others get here."

Alec took in her determined stance. She looked beautiful. _We rule with our heads not with our hearts_ he reminded himself.

"I don't want to fight you!" He said between gritted teeth.

"Then don't." Melody said quietly.

"I have my orders!" The tall shadowhunter said with irritation. Didn't she understand that things weren't that simple?

He saw it again, the disappointment in her eyes. He was annoyed at himself for caring.

"Is this really who you are Alec? A mindless drone carrying out Clave orders without any thought of the damage you could be doing?"

Alec's eyes narrowed.

Meliorn watched them with quiet curiosity. The Lightwood boy clearly cared what Bellarain's daughter thought. He would have pushed her aside by now if he didn't. _Interesting._

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" The shadowhunter growled. "You're ruled by your emotions. Just like my parents were. Sometimes doing the right thing requires a sacrifice so that the greater good can be safe!"

"And Meliorn has to make that sacrifice?" There it was again, the look of disappointment and now judgement.

"You don't understand the situation!"

"What I understand is that just this week you helped save Luke, a werewolf, a downworlder, from death. You took me, a warlock, home, to make sure I was alright after I passed out. That says to me that you're better than this Alec!"

Alec shook his head. There was nothing he could do to make her understand. Why did he even want her to understand? So that she would look at him differently? That was ridiculous. He became angry at himself for wanting her approval. He become angry at her for having such an influence over him. He would not let his emotions take over him. His parents had tarnished the Lightwood name and he was the only one who could restored their reputation!

"Enough of this! You don't know me!" He almost growled.

He saw Melody open her mouth to respond.

"No!" he cut her off and swiftly turned to punch Meliorn twice to knock him down so that he could focus on Melody and not worry that the seelie would escape. The seelie fell to the floor, winded and disoriented.

Alec didn't want to hurt Melody but he needed her out of the way. His plan was to simply push her aside, causing minimal damage and then shove Meliorn through the entrance to the spSilent Brothers. He moved to push her but she was ready for him. Using both hands she created a gush of wind to push him back. It wasn't powerful enough to send him flying across the room but it was enough to knock him to the ground.

He looked up at the warlock. She was glaring daggers at him. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. She thought he was going to hurt her.

"Alec!" Yelled a voice behind him. He turned to see Clary Fairchild looking at him in desperation. Melody let out a sigh of relief.

He turned back to look at Melody to find Jace stranding next to her also guarding the entrance.

"You told me you were taking Clary back to the Institute. You lied to me!" He accused his parabatai.

"I did what needed to be done." The blonde answered simply. Meliorn stood up still slightly disoriented.

Melody watched as Clary intervened and moved to stand in front of Alec.

"Alec, the Clave has gone too far. You have to see that. Please, just let Meliorn go!"

"I have my orders," came his robotic response.

"You and your damn orders. Who cares about orders?" She shouted. Alec glared at her.

"See? That's how little you know about being a shadowhunter. You couldn't possibly understand what-"

Jace cut him off.

"It's you that doesn't understand, Alec. Not this time." He shook his head.

Alec looked at his parabatai as if he had betrayed him. Clary had clearly brainwashed him. Before she came along Jace would break the rules but never the law. He grabbed Meliorn and moved to push him past Jace and Melody.

"I'm really sorry." The blonde said and then lunged at Alec knocking him to the floor.

"Clary, Melody, take Meliorn out of here! Go, now!" Jace shouted as he battled with his parabatai.

Melody didn't have to be told twice. She and Clary took a hold of Meliorn and ran.

"We have to get to the Hotel Dumort" gasped Clary as they ran.

"Stop!" Puffed the warlock. "I can portal us there."

Melody gathered all her strength and they were outside the Hotel Dumort within seconds. She promptly collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Clary let go of Meliorn and rushed over to help the warlock stand.

"Using my magic takes its toll since I haven't been using it much." Melody explained softly as she put her hand to her forehead thinking that somehow that would make her dizziness better.

Meliorn moved to her, his hands were still bound but he did his best to grasp her hands in his.

Melody felt a shift in her energy almost instantly. A warmth spread through her body and she realised the seelie was transferring some of his energy to her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she looked up at him. She was genuinely touched by his kindness.

The faerie knight smiled softly. "Thank you for helping to save me. Your mother would be proud."

Melody blinked in surprise. "Uh, I should go. Will you be ok now?" She looked back and forth between the shadowhunter and the seelie.

"Yes. Thank you." Came Meliorn's sincere response. Clary nodded in agreement.

Melody smiled at them both and left. She turned back to see Clary unbinding the seelie's hands. She smiled to herself. They had done a good thing tonight and she had been a part of it.

The feeling of elation didn't last as her thoughts drifted to Alec Lightwood. He was not who she thought he was. Her instincts about him when they first met were the ones to trust. He was a mindless shadowhunter drone with no feelings. She played the image of how he had almost lunged at her over and over in her head. He was clearly willing to hurt her. She wouldn't forget it.

 **Uh oh! Alec has now made an enemy in Melody. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
